Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a high voltage transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices include a memory device which is capable of storing data. The memory device includes a memory array region and a peripheral region. Memory cells which store data may be arranged in the memory array region. A peripheral circuit configured to drive the memory cells is arranged in the peripheral region.
To drive the memory cells, a high voltage may be applied thereto. To apply a high voltage, the peripheral circuit may include a high voltage transistor. To achieve a high degree of integration of the semiconductor device, development of techniques for improving the characteristics of the high voltage transistor in a predetermined limited area is required.